Season 1
This page is about the first season of Enterprising Engines. Episodes * Lift Bridge: The Fat Controller has many plans for the upcoming year, and a lift bridge is currently being constructed by The Little Western Extension, but naturally, accidents happen. * Swagger and Swerves: Daisy the Diesel Rail-Car is feeling too conceited for her own good, and the engines in the Yard begin to find her as an annoyance. She receives her comeuppance, however, when she crashes headlong into the turntable! * Splatter: Splatter and Dodge have arrived for a trial on Sodor, and Splatter is working as a station pilot at Knapford. Thomas and Gordon devise a plan to pay him out, and things work out just fine. * Dodge: Dodge fails to listen while working on Thomas' Branch Line and it comes back to bite him in the buffers when he crashes into some tools- and a water tower! * Stepney Makes an Entrance: Stepney the Bluebell Engine's visit to Sodor is coming to a close, but he longs for one last run. Unfortunately, he winds up falling through a Works Shed onto The Arlesdale Railway! * Life Boats: Edward is sent to work at the Harbour and helps out with he rescue of two stranded boats out at sea! * The Old Warrior: Bertram may be an annoyance to the others on the Skarloey Railway, but when he saves the life of kind Toby the Tram Engine, he is seen in a more positive light! * Redemption: Derek has spent a long time at the works, and is worried that he'll be sent back to the mainland due to his faulty cooling system. However, when Diesel 199 returns to Sodor with a slow goods and breaks down, it's up to Derek to haul the train to Tidmouth! * Bon Voyage: Percy is annoyed with Duck for his sea-faring thoughts, and teases him when he reverses bunker-first into Goliath, a menacing barge! When the barge is damaged and sinks in the harbor, Duck developes a deep reverence for him. * Bulldozer: Mavis is thrilled to take a train of stone to Knapford, but becomes fiesty and crashes into a rock-slide. Her driver comments that even though she has a cow-catcher, she cannot push stones away like a "bulldozer", but she is not amused. * Feeling Lucky?: The Fat Controller is leased Arry and Bert via a "joint ownership" contract. The two diesels run amok in Vicarstown, but work wonders until Bert damages the new transfer table. * Search Party: The Small Controller alerts Mike of a missing sheep lost on the line, so he is sent on a search party to find the lost animal. * Improvisation: Henry has another incident while taking the Flying Kipper, and must improvise to save the day. * Snow Blind: This episode is currently being reworked. * Shepherd's Pie: The yard is in turmoil, and impressionable Arthur is working hard to keep things running smoothly. After hearing about Daisy's run-in with a sheep, Arthur is anxious to prove himself, and tries to be the "shepherd" of the yard. This produces little success. * Double Whammy: Sir Handel discovers a lost gunpowder warehouse from the Mid-Sodor days. * Buffer Bashing: Donald and Douglas both have a tragic run-in with some buffers along the Main Line! * Scruff's Scaffolding: Scruff is sent to help out at The Little Western Extension site and shows that he is really useful to a skeptical Oliver. * Wilbert the Lumberjack: Wilbert returns to Sodor to work for Sodor Logging Co. and vies endlessly to please the excessively grumpy and ruthless foreman, Carlo Debris. * Rendezvous with Disaster: Hank has an accident so Den and Dart are sent to the Yards near Culdee Fell. * Will Power: Den and Dart tease James and the others about being cold, even though they are twice as cold as the other engines. * Cannon Fodder: Duncan insists he be allowed to help the investigation party find the next hidden gunpowder warehouse, but no one is pleased when he almost blows Sir Handel and Fearless Freddie to smithereens! * Sidney (episode): The Little Western finally gets the help it needs, but in the form of a new blue diesel shunter with short-term memory loss! Sidney, the newcomer, gets a chance to prove his worth, and saves Douglas from a nasty collision. * Greg and Lars: Greg and Lars cause mayhem for the Skarloey line, but when all else fails, it's up to their quick-thinking to save Sir Handel from a dreadful crash! * Conspiracy Theory: Stanley is disillusioned when Arry and Bert tell him the era of steam is coming to an end, and sadder still when Diesel's conspiracy theories only spell "trouble" on the horizon. Thankfully, Edward comes into the scene to help put things right! Recently Remastered Episodes * The Old Warrior: This remastered episode featured Duke's story about Smudger. * Double Whammy: This remastered episode featured updated models and The Blue Mountain Quarry. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Toad *Goliath *Splatter and Dodge *Lady *Diesel *'Arry and Bert *Den *Dart *Derek *Salty *Daisy *Sidney *Doc *Arthur *Murdoch *Rosie *Molly *Stepney *Stanley *Hank *Scruff *Wilbert *Kurt *Greg and Lars *Spitzer *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Fearless Freddie *Duke *Bertram *Mike *Frank *Culdee *Catherine *The Fat Controller *The Thin Controller *The Small Controller *Paul the Mechanic *Bill and Ben (one speaks; another cameo) *Carlo Debris (not named) *D199 (not named) *S.C. Ruffey (does not speak) *Rusty (does not speak) *Diesel 10 (cameo) *Bill & Ben (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Nelson (cameo) *Isobella (cameo) *Fergus (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Sir Frederick Aura (cameo) *General Zen (cameo) *Proteus (cameo) *Patriot (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Smudger (flashback only) Trivia *Some of the original episodes were filmed inside EE93's house, and most of the characters from this season are voiced by him and his friends. Gallery The_Lift_Bridge_Calamity.jpg|Lift Bridge Daisy_crashes_.jpg|Swagger and Swerves Splatter.png|Splatter Dodge.png|Dodge Entrace.png|Stepney Makes an Entrance Category:Seasons Category:Season 1